Darkest Theory
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. Post 4x06. Elizabeth Mikaelson, the youngest Mikaelson has been known as the "baby" of the family. She has never fit in with the rest of her siblings, and back in the 1920's she fell in love with Stefan Salvatore. Now, nearly a century later Elizabeth hopes to reunite with her lost love. Can history be repeated? Stefan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

I was a Mikaelson.

Not only by name, but by appearance as well. I had my mother, Esther's same pale yellow hair and my father, Mikael's light brown eyes. There was nothing special about me, nothing that stood out and I preferred it that way. People were sometimes a hassle.

I was not only the youngest of my family (after Henrik's murder) but the only one that didn't have an exotic name. The others were named unusual, uncommon names while I was named Elizabeth.

Simply Elizabeth.

There were five others Elizabeths in our village, so I was easily confused for the others. I never did like nicknames for myself such as Liz and Eliza. I've always preferred my full name though sometimes my siblings called me Beth.

My siblings and I shared a strange bond, we loved each other, but there was nothing special. Finn, as the oldest promptly ignored me. Elijah and Klaus were both kind to me and were protective as older brothers.

Rebekah and I shared a sisterly bond, the only one that I was really closed to was Henrik, but he was dead now.

After our transformations into vampires we all went our separate ways. Finn fled to Europe, Kol to Asia, my three other siblings to Italy, and I left to what is now New York.

We never wrote to each other, or called, or meet except every few centuries when we might stumbled across each other.

And I was glad. My family had changed from that close knit family decades ago.

I was never the type to fantasize about love and promises of forever like my older sister, Rebekah. And I never gave much though about finding a prince charming that would sweep me off my feet.

I told myself that I didn't care. And for a while I believe the lie myself.

But there was a part of me. A tiny part of me. As small as a button that wanted me to care.

And then I met him.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920's._

Seventeen year old(1000 +) Elizabeth Mikaelson looked around Gloria's bar and it seemed to be another hot, summer night in the twenties. The bar was full and the scene seemed to come out of the Great Gatsby.

The tiny tables held small lamps and beautiful silverware. The pretty girls flirted with the boys with loose jackets and messy hair.

The air smelled like a combination of cigarettes, sweet perfume, and alcohol.

Elizabeth let out a small, puff of smoke from her cigar and sighed dramatically. "I'm bored, can we go now?"

Klaus Mikaelson looked up from the girl's neck. Blood dribbled down his chin and fell on the table. "Come on, Beth live a little. There's plenty more where that came from." He said motioning to the already drunk guests.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. She knew it was smarter not too. Klaus had a tempered and he wouldn't hesitated to stab a silver dagger in her heart. Not that he had. Elizabeth had been avoiding him for centuries.

"Never mind, I'll go find Rebekah."

Klaus ignored her as he went to finish his dinner.

Elizabeth fixed the small plum colored feather that was entwined in her hair. She saw her sister stormed towards a group of young men who were laughing and talking rather loudly.

"Excuse me boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music." Rebekah said coolly. "Not you."

The youngest of them with bright green eyes and brown hair smirked back at her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart are we offending you?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she ran a finger down the boy's cheek. "It will take a lot more than a baby face to offend me." she caught Elizabeth's glance. "Beth! Let's get out of here-"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but she felt as if she were suddenly being pulled. She finally stopped and looked around, they were on the dance floor with Gloria singing the tunes.

Elizabeth looked up, it was the same boy with the dark hair. "Vampire?" she guessed.

The boy nodded. "Likewise, what gave it away?"

"You're not very subtle," she said as she removed a small amount of leftover blood from his chin. She licked her pinkie. "And very, very sloppy."

His lips twitched. "What makes you such an expert?"

"Let's just say I've been around for a long time. I'm Elizabeth."

He gave Elizabeth a twirl. "I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

The nights passed in a blur, it seemed to Elizabeth that the nights felt like a long, endless party. There would be drinking, dancing, and of course blood. Stefan and Klaus had become friends, Rebekah would teased him, and he and Elizabeth would dance.

"How long are you staying in Chicago?" she asked him one night.

"As long as you want me too." Stefan teased her. "Why? Are you thinking of leaving me?"

She smirked back. "You? Never. Where on earth would I find somebody so cocky?"

"That's my best feature."

They froze when they heard guns bastings.

"It's the police!" they heard someone yell while customers started running for their lives.

"It's time to go Beth," Klaus snarled as he pulled Elizabeth away. He looked into Stefan's eyes, compelling him. "You wont remember us or anything of the past few days."

Elizabeth briefly caught a glance of Stefan before Klaus pulled her back into the basement of the bar where her sister was waiting in tears.

"I killed her latest conquest," Klaus said. "That's why she's so pouty."

"Go to hell, Nik." she snarled.

"Is it Mikael?" Elizabeth blurted out.

"Don't say his name!" Klaus hissed as he looked around, paranoid. "We need to get out of here and fast before he finds out-"

"I'm tired of running Nik," Rebekah said. "I want to be free and live my own life, without running."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. This was not good. "Fine, choose Bekah. Me, your flesh and blood or that idiotic idea you seem to have in your head about the perfect world. The choice is yours sister."

Rebekah shut her eyes. "Goodbye, Nik."

The scene happened so fast that Elizabeth barely had time to blink. Klaus daggered her sister and she watched as she slowly turned gray. No, she could not risk it. She wouldn't let Klaus do that to her. She needed to get away, now.

"Elizabeth?" Klaus craned his neck to the side to look for his baby sister. "It seems, it's just you and-"

But Elizabeth had already disappeared.

* * *

_Present Day, Mystic Falls._

Stefan tried to concentrate on his pushups, but it was difficult even if he was in the middle of the woods. Not only because his mind was spinning but, because his friend, Caroline Forbes was on speaker.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" she demanded. "I don't need to remind you that your Miss Mystic Falls attendance record totally sucks. Besides you're are a founding family member, by definition you have to be there."

"Elena and I broke up." Stefan tried not to snap at her. "By definition I don't have to be anywhere."

Caroline sighed. "Did that sound as depression to you as it did to me?"

"Oh, I'm not depressed." he said sarcastically as he laid back down on his back. "I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breath anymore."

"Well you can't." she said cheerfully. "Because I'm not going to let you do that to yourself."

"She says she has feelings for Damon." he said flatly.

Caroline scoffed. "What? She can't. He's Damon! And you're. . .you. And I'm revolted. Look let me speak to her, I'll talk some sense in to her and you'll be back together by noon."

"I doubt it Caroline," he said moodily. "But thanks for trying."

Stefan felt himself being pushed to the ground, someone was sitting on top of him.

"Stefan? You there?" Caroline asked.

The familiar golden curls, the smirking lips. "Elizabeth?" he chocked out.

Elizabeth smiled as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm back." she murmured.

-End of Chapter One-

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"You remember," Elizabeth said pleasantly as she got up from Stefan and stood up. She helped Stefan up. "I'm surprise."

"Yeah," Stefan said as he smiled at her. "Your brother uncompelled me, so now I remember our first meeting. You haven't changed, Beth."

"But you have," she cocked her head to the side. She didn't know what, but there was something different about Stefan. He didn't seem like the same cocky, restless boy she had meet back in the twenties. "You've changed too, but in a good way."

"Ninety years can make a difference," they continued to walk back to the house. "You've changed too by that um. . .kiss. You didn't used to be so forward."

She shrugged, embarrassed. "Sorry, I might have overreacted a little. I guess I was just excited to see you. It's been so long and-" she stumbled on her words.

Stefan's cell phone rang. He groaned.

"Someone you're avoiding?"

He turned off his phone, "Something like that. It's my friend, Caroline she's insisting that I go to her Miss Mystic Falls pageant party."

She smirked at him. "The old Stefan liked parties."

"Well the new Stefan doesn't. I just broke up with my girlfriend so things are complicated."

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest knowingly. "Oh, I see avoiding seeing the ex. You boys are all so typical. She must be special if you're all worked up over her."

Stefan grimaced. "She was. . .she is. Anyway I'm avoiding this party at all costs."

"Oh, come on the whole point of being single is mingling," she snatched his phone with one quick swipe and texted Caroline-I'll be there.

"What did you do?" he groaned as he saw the text. "Elizabeth, I told you I don't want to go. Especially with everything else that's going on with the cure and-"

"Wait," Elizabeth interrupted. "What cure? What are you talking about?"

Stefan bit his toung. Klaus was going to kill him. He had told him specifically not to mention their plans to anyone. But Elizabeth was his sister, surely he wouldn't mind. "It's kind of a long story."

She shook her head. "Believe me, I have time."

* * *

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Elizabeth looked up from the painting that she had been inspecting. Klaus still had talent, she had to admit, he seemed to have improved. Klaus was standing in the doorway looking almost gleeful which was bad. Klaus was only gleeful when he was making others miserable. "Big brother."

"Baby sister," he said simply. "Not running again I see." he said noticing the two suitcases near her feet. "And you've come to your big brother at last to beg for his forgiveness. Don't worry, I forgive you."

Elizabeth stiffen. "I didn't come to ask for your forgiveness. I did nothing wrong."

"I have a different theory." he stated.

Elizabeth paced around the room, a drink in her hand. "Oh, do state you theory." she crossed her legs as she sat down one of the seats. "This should be interesting."

Klaus smirked at her. "You abandoned me. Why did you come back, Elizabeth? You've been avoiding all of us for a 1000 years why now out of the blue you come back?"

Elizabeth didn't answer.

The doorbell rang.

Klaus growled as he stood up, "I'll get it." he opened the door and found Stefan standing in front of him looking as if he were going to a party. "Stefan, what are surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Klaus," Stefan said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm here for Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at him quizzically as she stood up and stood next to Klaus. "Stefan, did you need something."

"Actually yeah," he said. "How would you like to go to a party?"

* * *

Caroline Forbes scowled as she removed empty chapampage glasses from the table. "Why am I cleaning up after you?" she hissed as she placed the two glasses on one of the waiter's trays.

Her heels dug on the grass as she walked towards the musicians. "Pick up the temper," she hissed. "This isn't a funeral."

She heard a chuckle behind her. "And how am I doing?"

She turned around. "Klaus." he was dressed in a neat, dark blue suit. "You're perfect, annoyingly so."

Klaus smirked as he grabbed a nearby bottle of champagne and grabbed two glasses. "How about we discuss how perfect we both are over a drink?"

Caroline grabbed the bottle playfully from him. "I think I'm going to need the whole bottle," she trailed off when she saw Stefan entering the party. A light, blond hair girl wearing a short black dress and heels was walking next to him. They were both laughing as if they were old friends yet Caroline had never seen her in her life, not even heard of her.

"Who is that?" she asked Klaus, though she doubted he would know.

Klaus didn't skip a beat and enjoyed the surprise look on Caroline's face. "Oh that's my youngest sister, Elizabeth."

"I though you only had one sister, Rebekah." she asked.

"Nope, Elizabeth is my baby sister." he poured her a drink. "Elizabeth, has always been the black sheep of the family. We have never been closed, she just came back this morning. She and Stefan had a little. . .history back in the twenties if you get what I mean. It looks like she came back to get him back."

"No, she can't!" Caroline blurted out. Yes, she knew that Stefan and Elena were broken up right now, but Elena needed to be with Stefan. They were soul mates. Elena was just confused about her feelings with Damon. Well, Caroline was going to talk some sense into her, she wasn't going to let Klaus's sister intervene with Stefan and Elena.

Klaus raised an eyebrow with a mix of surprise and amusement. "Problem, love?"

"I have to go," she said quickly as she handed him back the glass of champagne. "Sorry."

* * *

"Ok, next question favorite musician?"

Stefan closed his eyes remembering that time when Lexi and him had gone to a concert that summer in New York city. It was the most fun he had in decades. "Bon Jovi."

She pursed her lips. "You have strange taste." she gave him a playful shove.

He pushed back. "I'm sorry, do you have more sophisticated taste?"

"Yes," she said her face serious for a second. "Madonna."

Stefan laughed. "That's your sophisticated taste?"

She rolled her eyes. "Say what you want, but I can sing Like A Virgin like a pro."

"Stefan."

They looked up and saw Caroline with a strained smile. She looked from Elizabeth to Stefan. "I'm glad you showed up. . .who's your friend?"

"Hi," Elizabeth said. "I'm Elizabeth Mikaelson. You must be Caroline, Stefan has told me so much about you."

"Funny, he has never mention you," she said dryly. Elizabeth seemed nice compare to Klaus and Rebekah, at least she seemed to have manners, but nice or not she wouldn't let a girl or Damon get in the way of Stefan and Elena relationship. "Stefan, can I talk to you? Alone."

"Uh, sure," he gave Elizabeth a small nod. "I'll be back soon."

She nodded, avoiding Caroline's questioning glance. "I'll be waiting."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Caroline," Stefan stated before his friend could even get a word out. He could tell that Caroline was boiling mad, because she was shaking her head and stomping her foot. "Before you make a big deal-"

"I'll make whatever deal I want Stefan!" she hissed, hoping that they wouldn't overhear. "Why are you bringing Elizabeth as your date? You're suppose to go alone and your suppose to get back with Elena to make sure that she doesn't make a terrible, terrible mistake."

Stefan sighed, he knew Caroline was upset about his breakup as much as he was, but the possibility of him and Elena getting back together were none. "Look, Caroline, me and Elena; we're done. We had a beautiful relationship. . .but now it's over and I think it's better that I move on." he gulped. "She deserves to be happy."

She sighed, "But what about you? Don't you deserve to be happy too?"

"Maybe, maybe not." he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I don't know. All I know is that I need to move on."

Caroline softened. "With Elizabeth?"

"No, Elizabeth and I were good friends back in the twenties," he said glancing back at her. She was talking to Klaus. "Nothing more. I don't think we'll be nothing more than good friends, so don't give her a hard time."

"Come here," Caroline said as she hugged him. "Trust me, you will get through this Stefan and in a few months you'll look back on this and laugh."

Stefan attempted to smile. "I don't think so, but thanks for trying."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Klaus hissed in Elizabeth's ear.

Elizabeth got a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and shrugged. "Same as everyone, enjoying the party," she pointed out. "I was invited you know."

"You're ruining my date," Klaus looked back to Caroline who was still talking to Stefan.

"It's not a date, sweetie. It's pity."

Klaus twisted her wrist and she gave him a dirty glare. "Ouch, sore spot. You're in love with her?"

Klaus expression softened. "I fancy her."

"Well, good," she said finally smiling. "Perhaps she can find that heart that I know you still have hidden deep, deep down."

Klaus looked surprise at her response. Even when they were still human Klaus and Elizabeth had never been close, they had some fondness for each other and she was his littlest sister, but there was never the closeness he shared with Elijah and Rebekah. "You can stay," he finally agreed. "Just make sure you don't get into too much trouble. They are hostile this Mystic Falls gang. Shall we, love?"

Caroline sighed as she held Klaus's arm. "As you always this charming?"

He chuckled. "I try to be."

"Sorry about Caroline she's. . ." Stefan trailed off. "Well, I talked to her."

Elizabeth shrugged trying to forget about Klaus. "It doesn't matter, I'll get to know her better and convince her that I'm not trying to steal you for myself so that I can lock you up my closet."

His phone started buzzing before he could respond. A text from Jeremy.

**Jeremy: **_I can't handle it, I just can't stop thinking about killing vampires. I don't want to hurt Elena, the urge is getting too strong, please help me._

Stefan put down his phone. Damn it, Jeremy needed to kill vampires soon, otherwise he would end up hurting Elena and he knew that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You ok? Your look just went from a kid at Disneyland to tragic death."

"It's Jeremy."

"Elena's brother, the hunter?" she paused. "What about him?"

"He's having a hard time controlling his urges," he admitted. "He feels the desire to want to kill vampires, ironically that is the only way that the mark will spread."

"To find the cure, isn't that what you want?"

"Well, yeah," he said. "But none of us are too eager to sacrifice ourselves."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes playfully. "You're losing your touch, Stefan. There's a prison not far from here. I'm sure no one would miss a serial killer or two. Jeremy stops having his urges and you get the cure that you want. Problem solve."

Stefan didn't look convinced. He did want to find the cure, but not at the expense of other people. Even murderers. "I don't know. . ."

Elizabeth gave him a knowing glance. "Stefan."

"All right fine," he finally agreed after a while. "Where's this prison?"

* * *

"Stefan I got your text why did you want to meet me in the Lockwood cellar-" Jeremy looked up and saw Elizabeth and Stefan dragging one of the murderer that they had stolen from the prison.

"Who is that?" he chocked out, looking pale.

"A vampire." Stefan said simply, monition towards the chains that they had used to tie him up. "Oh, and this is Elizabeth Mikaelson, she's one of Klaus's sisters."

"Another Original?"

"Pretty much," she said as she handed him a stake. "Come on."

Jeremy looked at her confused. "What?"

"You need to stake him, Jeremy. It's the only way we'll get to the cure, you want to save Elena don't you?" Stefan pressed.

"I do but, I can't just be staking innocent people-"

"He's a murderer, Jeremy!" Stefan said finally losing his patience. "If he ever gets out, he'll kill again. Kill him, or I will. Kill him!"

Jeremy stabbed the murdered with the stake again and again, each stab getting stronger. Elizabeth pushed him back. "Ok, that enough, he's dead."

Jeremy tried to stab her in the chest, but Elizabeth removed the dagger and threw it across the room. "Listen, we're not your enemies." she said. She turned to Stefan. "How long until we see the rest of the mark?"

Stefan shrugged. "Sometime it take a few minutes. Let's head back to the party." He frowned as he saw Jeremy with shaking hands looking at the stake across from him. He walked towards it and grabbed it.

"I'm not going back," he whispered.

Stefan sighed. "Jeremy, you can't avoid Elena all your life-" he gasped when Jeremy stabbed the stake in his stomach.

"Stefan!" Elizabeth ran to his side and pulled the stake out. "Are you ok?"

Stefan coughed. "Yeah, where's Jeremy?"

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder. "He's gone."

* * *

"What's with the last minute escort change?" Caroline demanded when she saw April and Matt dancing. "Where's Jeremy?"

Elena pulled out her phone. "I'm calling him right now." she frowned. "He's not answering, Matt told me that Jeremy has been having dreams about killing me."

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine. If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. I'll go look for him." Damon piped in.

Elena grimaced. "Fine."

Caroline turned towards her. "Ok, you go home. I'll go start asking around here."

"Maybe Damon's right," She sighed. "Maybe I'm worrying too much."

"Ok, this is not the time to listen to Damon. Damon is sneaky and manipulative, the one you should be calling is Stefan, especially since," she whispered. "Klaus's sister came back to town."

Elena frowned. "Rebekah, she's daggered-"

"No, not Rebekah," she said. "There's another sister apparently, the youngest one of them. Elizabeth. She and Stefan had a little 'friendship' before, so you better get your judgment about guys in check."

* * *

Stefan and Elizabeth saw Elena walking in fast paced towards Stefan, looking as if she might cry. Stefan ran towards her. "Elena, wait."

"I have to find Jeremy," Elena said. "He can't stop thinking about killing vampires and his urges seem to have gotten stronger he just tried to attack me-"

"Elena, wait," he gulped. "It's my fault."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

Stefan hesitated. "I'm starting to think that when a hunter kills a vampire, the urge to kill gets stronger."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Tell me that Jeremy hasn't been with you, the entire time. Tell me you haven't forced him to kill vampires."

Stefan looked down. "We need the map to get the cure. He's the only way to fix all this-"

"You mean the only way to fix me." She stated coldly. "You don't have to love me like this. This is who I am now. The old Elena died when she went off that bridge. Let her go."

Elizabeth saw the way that Stefan's features sadden and the way that he was trying to hold inside his sadness. "It wasn't his fault ok," she interrupted. "I concinveced him that we should get some vampires for Jeremy to kill. So if you're going to be angry at anyone, be angry at me."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "You must be Elizabeth. Klaus's sister, you have his manners and irrational thinking. This is between me and Stefan, this doesn't concern you."

"Fine," she said. "Maybe it doesn't. But maybe I'm tired of you constantly breaking his heart even if all he's trying to do is to make you happy Elena."

"Elizabeth-" Stefan said a warning in his tone.

Elizabeth ignored him. "Don't be surprise if someday, he doesn't come back. After all everyone gets tired of trying sooner or later."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Jeremy looked up from the bag that he was packing when he heard someone entering the room. Fearing that it was Elena or Stefan or another vampire he gripped his bag tightly, but to his surprise it was only Matt.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"I can't keep living here," he mumbled. "Otherwise I'm going to end up killing my sister."

Matt shrugged sympathetically. "Elena knows that, that's why she moved out and asked me to move in."

Jeremy looked up surprise. "But where will Elena go?"

* * *

"So you're another Original?" Damon questioned when he saw Elizabeth and Stefan enter the boarding house. "Are you half as crazy as the rest of them?"

"They're my family," Elizabeth replied coolly. "So yeah, I might have some crazy. You're Stefan's brother?"

He grinned. "The funnier and sexier one."

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Really? I was going to say the selfish one, but that works too." she said sweetly.

Damon didn't know how to respond, instead he just raised his glass. "Touché. So what else did my little brother blabber?"

"Well, everything," Stefan raised an eyebrow in Damon's direction. "Oh, I'm sorry is our past suppose to be this hidden family secret that no one should know about?"

"Dick." he scoffed. "So I'm guessing you were with Klaus during the 1920's and had his memories erased of you and now you've come in hopes of frolicking into the sunset together?"

"Well, yes and-" she threw him a loose book that had fallen from the bookshelf. Damon easily cached it. "And that's none of your business. So don't ask."

Damon smirked. "Fair enough."

The door clicked open and Elena walked in carrying a small duffel bag, she looked startled to see all three of them standing there. She closed the door behind her and walked inside.

"I can't stay at home anymore." Elena blurted out.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. But do you have to stay here? She wanted to ask. Elena seemed like the pretty, cheerleading type surely she could find somewhere else to sleep that didn't involve the place where her ex boyfriend and newest inquest lived.

Apparently Stefan felt the same way because he cleared his throat and said. "Sure, pick any room you want. I'm going to take Elizabeth home and I'll crash somewhere else."

* * *

Damon handed Elena a drink as soon as Stefan and Elizabeth left. Elena gulped it down quickly. Damon frowned. "I thought you hated whisky."

"My brother wants to kill me," Elena scoffed. "Stefan wants to fix me, Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way, and to add to that bundle of joy there's another Original in town who may or may not be as crazy as Rebekah and Klaus."

"What a day, huh?" Damon said sarcastically. "You want to know what I think? I think I've never seen you more alive. And hopefully like Rebekah, Elizabeth will get a silver dagger in her chest as well. One Original is more than enough to deal with."

Elena smiled at him gratefully as she rested her chin on top of her knees. "I wanted to dance with you today."

Damon placed his glass on the coffee table and offered her his hand. He embraced her and they slowly started dancing.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home," Elizabeth said trying to lighten the mood once they reached Klaus's house, but even she knew it was impossible. Stefan had been frowning ever since Elena stepped through the door. She could tell that Stefan would be pouting for the rest of the evening. "You really are a gentleman."

"I owed you one after that scene," Stefan grimaced.

Elizabeth nodded, not knowing what scene he was talking about-the one where Elena started bitching at Stefan or the one where she had the indecency to crash in at his house after she had insulted him. "So that's the famous Elena?"

"Yes, she's normally not like this." he was quick to defend her.

"Not judging," she said lightly. "You don't have to take it, you can always leave Mystic Falls." she paused at the doorway. "I'd ask you to stay, but. . ."

Stefan shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but with your psychotic brother living there, I don't think so."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Don't worry about me," he said as he kissed her check. "Good night."

"Someone has to. Good night." Elizabeth opened the door and entered the house and almost immediately she was greeted by Klaus.

"Well, well Cinderella has finally returned." he stepped into the room still wearing the suit that he had been wearing at the party. "I reckon you were unsuccessful in making Stefan forget about Elena. Such a shame, such a good lad."

Elizabeth scowled at him. "Don't you have anybody else to bother?"

Klaus ignored her as he pushed back a stray piece of blond hair from his sister's face. "Poor, poor little baby sister. Always everybody's second choice. In our family and for Stefan's affections. Tell me is that why you always run away, because you're scared to face the facts?"

Elizabeth slapped his hand away. "Stop it, Klaus."

Klaus seized her hands and fumed. "You don't get to tell me what to do especially since you're a guest in my home."

She stared at him defensively the tears crowning on her eyelids. She knew that Klaus enjoyed watching her like this, weak, vulnerable, and pathetic. "Where's our family, last I heard you shoved all of them into coffins."

Klaus smirked. "Except you. You haven't had a nice long rest in your coffin. You're the only one."

"Where are they, Klaus?" she gritted her teeth.

"Oh, that treacherous lot, you might have figure it out if you would have come to the ball that Mother threw. You know before she died, you do know that she's dead, right?"

"I'm aware." she said coldly. "Elijah wrote to me. I didn't come because I didn't realize that I was part of this family."

Klaus smirked. "Lucky you." And he started walking up the staircase.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Everyone is out roaming free, except for one." he looked back. "Two if you don't watch your tongue."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Stefan said to Caroline as he sat down on the couch.

"No problem," she said, but she looked distracted.

Stefan looked confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. . .no." she fumbled. "I've been trying to make sense of something Klaus told me. That I would be able to understand why Elena is so intrigued by Damon"

Stefan looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it!" Caroline exclaimed. "Who has she been listening too all along, Damon. He was the one who told her to calm down when she was nervous about Jeremy and who told her she couldn't drink from blood bags which we both know that's impossible, what if-"

Stefan finished the sentence for her. "Elena's sired to Damon."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks so much for the reviews! If you guys have any ideas for cute Elizabeth-Stefan scenes I would be happy to hear them : )


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"Sired?" Damon scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Really Stefan? That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth and you've said some idiotic things in your day."

"It was your blood that turned her," Stefan protested. "She's been different ever since she was turned into a vampire."

"I finally got Elena to be happy about being a vampire," Damon fought back. "You just can't stand the idea of her being happy because of me."

Stefan tried to hold back his irritation. "All right you know what? Prove me wrong. Tell her it's ok to drink blood from a blood bag."

Damon smirked as he stood up. "When she rejects it, your apology better be epic and I thought you were finally moving on."

* * *

"Damn it, Rebekah where are you," Elizabeth murmured under her breath. She had been searching top and bottom of the Mikaelson estate hoping to find and undagger her sister, but no such luck. Klaus was no fool and she was stupid to believe that he would let his guard down.

It wasn't as if he was going to hid Rebekah in the hall closet.

She opened the basement door and started waking down. She turned on the light hoping to find a coffin, but instead she only found spider webs and stuff that no one cared about such as Klaus's old paintings, Finn's old storybooks, Kol's old toys from when he was a child, Elijah's old photographs, Rebekah's old clothes, and even surprisingly there was a box labeled with her own name.

The curiosity getting the best of her she opened the dusty box and was surprised to see that it was filled with hundreds of different journals. She had written in a diary for a long time, but had stopped writing in them in the sixties. Her life had been too depressing enough to care anymore.

She wondered how they had gotten there, probably Elijah. She pulled open a familiar teal colored journal and opened the journal to a familiar entry.

_April 1369_

_Everything is dark. Or should I say red? Most of the time my eyes and face are covered with my victim's blood that I don't noticed the difference. It seems to be the same pattern every night I wait until all the men are drunk and exiting from the tavern barely able to walk. I put on my sweet voice and then I drain them of their blood rather violently. I do not care if they scream or if they beg, that just makes the kill all the more satisfying. Maybe I should turn my humanity on again, Elijah is getting concerned. Or maybe I'll just have a little fun first._

Stop.

She closed the journal with a haste and stuffed it down inside the box and refused to look at it. If she refused to look at them, to read them then she could ignored it. She shut the box up and walked back upstairs trying to forget the words.

Apparently it wasn't working because the memories came coming back at rapid speed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Stefan raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the living room later that afternoon when he saw his brother rummaging through old papers.

"Elena is sired," Damon scoffed. "You were right I was wrong. Happy?"

Stefan frowned. "No, I'm not happy things just got more complicated. But what are gonna do about it?"

"Well, I'm working on it," he stuffed some papers into his pocket. "Pack your bags baby bro, we're going back to New Orleans."

* * *

Caroline opened the door and saw Elizabeth standing there both surprise and confused about why she was standing on Caroline Forbe's doorstep. She had been convinced that the girl hated her. "You called?"

She nodded. "Come on in."

Elizabeth tried to step inside, but she found out that she was blocked. She raised an eyebrow. "I can't get in."

Caroline shook her head. "Opps. Sorry, Mom can you let Elizabeth in?"

Liz Forbes looked at Caroline and then at Elizabeth. "Uh, Caroline who is this?"

"I'm Elizabeth Mikaelson." Elizabeth introduced herself.

Liz gulped. "Another Original, great. I'm Liz Forbes, the sheriff of Mystic Falls."

"I promise to keep a low profile if it's any consideration." she said. She didn't know what her siblings have been up too in the past few months, but if it was any indication of how Liz was acting with her she had a feelings that her siblings hadn't been angels.

"Mom!"

Liz sighed. "Come on in."

The barrier was lifted and Elizabeth stepped in. "Thank you. What's up?"

"Elena is sired to Damon," she blurted out.

"And that's my problem. . .how?"

Caroline tried to search for the right words. Elizabeth was one of the few people that had been a vampire for a long period of time. If she knew something about a sire bond she would be the only one that would be able to tell them. "Do you have any idea how to undo it?"

Elizabeth spoke slowly. "Caroline, it's not a spell. I've been alive for a 1000 years, there is no way to undo it. The only way you might be able too is through the fact that Elena refuses to be sired or that Damon let's her free," she clicked her toung. "Though both seem unrealistic at the moment."

Caroline sighed clearly disappointed. She walked inside the kitchen and handed her a blood bag. "Thanks anyway and it's a. . .peace offering. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be judgmental."

Elizabeth shrugged as she took a sip. "No worries. I'm guessing my siblings haven't been as pure as the driven snow."

"You got that right. More like a pain in the neck."

She turned around and saw a dark haired witch. "A Bennett witch."

Bonnie frowned. "How did you-"

"Lucky guess, besides your ancestors have the habit of settling around Mystic Falls. I guess Caroline told you about me."

Bonnie nodded. "She said you could help us."

"It's not up to me exactly, it's up to the two sires."

"Which leads up practically nowhere." Caroline murmured.

"I'm sure there must be other ways, some method you can dig up," Bonnie looked pointedly at Elizabeth. "You have been alive for a long time's surely you have at least other methods in mind."

"I want something in return," she weighed her options. "I need you to do a simple locating spell. I need you to tell me where my brother hid Rebekah."

Bonnie looked at Caroline.

"Look, I know the last thing you two want to do is have another Original around, but Rebekah is my sister," she said. "And I'd like to get her away from Klaus's clutches. So you tell me where she is and I'll help in any way I can to break the sire bond."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"Caroline?" Elizabeth picked up her phone and put it on speaker. Stefan looked up from the small suitcase that he had been packing to take to Caroline's home. Last time they had meet she had made a deal with Bonnie. They helped her find Rebekah and she would find some sort of antidote for Elena's sire bond.

At least she hadn't made any new enemies and Caroline was actually pretty nice when she wasn't planning the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. "Look, I know we're late, but we-"

Caroline looked over her shoulder, the winter wonderland party was going great, except by the fact that Tyler had just told her that him and the rest of his hybrids were attempting to destroy Klaus by doing a body jump spell and burying him in concrete. Tyler had been the one to volunteer.

"I'm going through crisis mood," she said. "I need both of you here-you two need to work on your punctuality."

"I'm helping Stefan pack." she pointed out.

Stefan looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong Caroline?"

"My boyfriend is an idiot. I thought you were avoiding Elena."

Elizabeth saw Stefan's face drop and she decided to take over. "Elena and Damon are at the boathouse with Bonnie and Jeremy, they are trying to get him over his killing vampire urges."

Caroline sighed. "Stefan, have you found anything about the sword? Or you Elizabeth, you live with the guy."

"Yeah, it think it's safe to say that Klaus doesn't and will never trust me," she peeked through her side and saw that Stefan was trying not to laugh. "But Stefan here is his new friend."

Stefan stopped laughing. "We're not friends-but I did find some more things about the sword. The sword will help decoded Jeremy's tattoo."

Caroline sounded surprise. "And did he happen to hand over the sword?"

"What do you think?" Stefan said sarcastically.

Caroline sighed.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth wondered.

"We need to get our hands on that sword today." she bit her lip. "Tyler and his hybrids are taking Klaus on tonight."

* * *

"Why do I feel bad for snooping in my own house?" Elizabeth murmured trying not to laugh as she and Stefan poked inside drawers and behind portraits.

"Maybe because Klaus can come out, out nowhere and kill us both." Stefan joked slightly though she noticed that Stefan's mood hadn't really improved. She wanted to make him smile, to make him happy even if it means driving Elena towards him again in the process.

"I can compel Elena to love you again," she suggested quietly. "I am an Original, it will only take one compulsion."

Stefan looked at her surprise. "You will do that for me?"

She nodded.

Stefan smiled slightly as he kissed her cheek. "Thank you, but I don't want you to do that. I want Elena to choose for herself."

She nodded awkwardly.

"Why did you come back, Elizabeth?" he blurted out. "You're afraid of Klaus-you've been running away from him for a 1000 years why come back, it doesn't make any sense."

"I'm not afraid of him." she replied stubbornly. "And why are you asking this?" _I came back for you, _she wanted to say but she was too much of a coward.

Stefan took step back. "Let's keep looking."

They worked in silence for a few minutes until Stefan spoke again.

"Elizabeth," he hesitated., "I know where Rebekah is-"

"Really? Where? Did Klaus told you?" she asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," he said. He knew that Elizabeth was going to hate him after this. "I was the one who. . .buried her after Klaus daggered her. She's in the Lockwood cellar."

Elizabeth looked at him with a mix of confusion and hurt. "How could you? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"We needed to get the sword-"

"I don't care about the stupid sword!" she hissed. "Stefan, she's my sister! I don't care if we ever find the cure! What I don't want is my sister daggered in a box for twenty years."

Stefan didn't try to stop her as she closed the door with a thump. Everything was left unsaid.

* * *

"Hey," Caroline smiled briefly. "Did you find the sword? Where's Elizabeth?"

"No," he said sheepishly. "We looked everywhere, sorry Caroline. As for Elizabeth she's mad at me."

Caroline groaned. "You have awful luck with girls you know that. What did you do?"

Stefan looked embarrassed. "I told her that I was the one that buried Rebekah in the Lockwood cellar, she got pissed that I didn't tell her-she went looking for her."

Caroline frowned.

"She's her sister, Caroline what was I suppose to do?" he ran a hand through his hair. "We need Tyler to call off his plan, we need Klaus."

"Well that's not going to happen," Tyler said coldly as he walked down the stairs. "I've had twelve hybrids sworn to secrecy for months, I have Hayley and a witch risking their lives for me and you blabber to him."

"We just need more time." he hissed.

"How much more time!" Tyler growled. "They're at risk-we're tired of playing Klaus's lackeys. I don't owe you anything."

Stefan stepped forward in an attempt to stop him. "Sorry man, but I can't let you do that."

Tyler looked back at him with cold, dark eyes. "Sorry, but you don't have a choice."

* * *

Elizabeth felt her heart thumping inside her chest. She could feel herself breathing deeper every time she heard a scream and a yell. Klaus was killing the hybrids and he was slowly approaching the cellar.

She approached the cellar and peeked inside the stone wall. There was her sister's desiccated body.

"Rebekah," Elizabeth approached her, but she only had time to hide when she heard Kim and her brother entering the cell.

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" he growled.

"I don't know!" Kim peeped.

"Wrong answer!" he hissed as he ripped Kim's throat out. Elizabeth felt herself flinch. She wasn't fond of violent killings.

"Elizabeth!" Klaus growled. "I know you're here! I can smell you scent."

Elizabeth flinched as she stared at the cold, lifeless eyes of her sister. As quietly as she could she pulled out the dagger from Rebekah and threw it across the room. Quickly she ran up the stairs and saw her brother covered in blood.

She looked around. "You killed them?"

He licked some of the blood from his finger. "Every single one of them. Tell me, did you know about Tyler Lockwood's plan? Were you working against me? Or were you working with Hayley and needed 12 hybrids killed to complete the ritual?"

"Of course not," she said calmly though Klaus looked furious. "You're my brother-my best interest is to protect you."

Klaus smirked as he grasped her by the neck. "Listen well, baby sister." he growled. "I wont think twice about ripping your heart from your chest if I find out that your working against me to get your hands on that cure. Why do you want it anyway?"

"I'm not working against you," she gasped ignoring the question. "I swear."

Klaus let go of her. "That's better."

She stared weakly at him. "Are you always this paranoid? Where are you going? Klaus!"

"Where do you think?" he sneered. 'To kill Carol Lockwood."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


End file.
